(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enteral feeding, and more particularly to gastrojejunal feeding.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a feeding tube capable of being placed into the small bowel and anchored with the aid of the natural peristaltic action of the stomach and intestines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Feeding tubes, also known as enteral feeding tubes, are widely used in hospitals and nursing homes to provide nourishment to patients that are unable to eat normally.
Various gastrojejunal transnasal or transoral feeding systems of the kind relating to this invention are set forth at length in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,106, incorporated herein by reference.
In the prior art, percutaneous endoscopic gastrojejunostomy (PEG-J) or direct percutaneous endoscopic jejunostomy (DPEJ) are often performed for patients who cannot tolerate gastric feedings or who are at significant risk for aspiration of gastric feeding solution. Commercially available PEG-J kits use an over-the-wire J-tube method through an existing PEG. These kits allow a 9F to 12F J-tube to be passed through an existing 18F to 28F PEG. After standard PEG placement, the endoscope is reinserted and a guidewire passed through the PEG is grasped in the stomach. The guidewire is advanced with the endoscope into the small intestine. The J-tube is passed over the guidewire into position in the small bowel and plugged into the proximal end of the PEG. Modifications of this technique include maintaining the grasp on the guidewire in the small bowel as the endoscope is withdrawn to help to prevent dislodgment of the J-tube or by using an ultrathin endoscope passed through a 28F PEG tube. The guidewire is fed through the endoscope into position in the small bowel, the endoscope removed, and the J-tube is passed over the wire into the jejunum, where it is the most effective.
Often, however, the feeding tube pulls back into the stomach as the scope is withdrawn and the procedure must be repeated. Notwithstanding such, it is most desirable for the tube to be positioned in the jejunum. Generally, the feeding tube is left in the duodenum with the hope that it will travel on its own into the jejunum. Often, however, the tube migrates back into the stomach instead. Weights have been inserted into the end of the tubes to keep the tube from migrating into the stomach and help with a natural advancement into the jejunum. These do not work well.
The use of a small ball or “bolus” on the end of the feeding tube, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,091, has been tried, but without total success. The art has sought to keep the tube in place in the jejunum after it has been positioned by an endoscope, but often, the tube slips back into the stomach. The fixed bolus is too small to keep the tube in the jejunum.